Society of the promotion for war fighters with bad past
by Feenstaub
Summary: Wenn Hermine sich in den Kopf setzt, ehemaligen Todessern das Leben nach dem Krieg etwas leichter zu machen und sie Draco Malfoy ihre Hilfe anbietet


Wenn Hermine sich in den Kopf setzt, ehemaligen Todessern das Leben nach dem Krieg etwas leichter zu machen und sie Draco Malfoy ihre Hilfe anbietet

Musik: Cassandra Steen-Glaub ihnen kein Wort  
Mars-Reason  
Green Day-Wake me up when September ends

Idee: der Krieg ist gut ausgegangen. Die schlimmsten Spuren sind magisch verschwunden und den Schülern des Abschlussjahrgangs 'Krieg' begann nun das Leben. Sie bekamen Zeugnisse, für das, was sie im Krieg geleistet hatten. Nicht dafür, wie gut sie gekämpft hatten, sondern das sie nicht abgehauen sind, als es hart auf hart für sie kam. Und alle, die von Anfang an auf der guten Seite waren, geht's gut. Harry und Ginny sind verlobt, wollen im nächsten Sommer heiraten. Ron ist immer noch in Hermine verliebt. Sie jedoch nicht in ihn. Er lebt weiterhin im Fuchsbau und ist, wie Harry, Auror. Hermine ist erst einmal nur Hermine. Sie lebt im magischen Teil von London und hat ihre eigene kleine Wohnung. Sie war als einigste dafür, den übergelaufenen Todessern, die am Schluss letztendlich doch für die gute Seite gekämpft hatten, eine Chance zu geben. Und die findet sie in Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy hingegen. Dem geht's nicht so gut wie dem goldenen Trio. Er hat kein Dach über dem Kopf, wo er leben wollen würde, keinen Job und sich selbst längst aufgegeben. Reden? Das konnte er schon gar nicht mehr. Doch als Hermine ihn ein zu Hause anbietet, wird alles besser.

Vielleicht kommt es so rüber, als ginge die FF über Harry aber ich brauchte ja einen Anfang.

Es wurde dunkel in Hogwarts. Die Sonne verschwand im See, es roch nach frisch gemähtem Rasen und Sommerregen. Vielleicht war das für einige ein romantischer Anblick, doch für die anwesenden Hexen und Zauberer war es das nicht. Hier war gar nichts schön.

"Lass den Zauberstab sinken, Voldemort", erklang die Stimme des Jungen der lebt.  
Sie standen sich mitten auf dem Schlachtfeld irgendwo in den Trümmern von Hogwarts gegenüber. Dem Hogwarts, das für sie beide ein Zuhause war und ihm wurde unbewusst klar, wie viel er eigentlich mit seinem Erzfeind gemeinsam hatte.

Doch dieser lächelte nur höhnisch, denn er hatte sich in den letzten zwei Jahren nicht verändert. Zumindest rein äußerlich war alles so wie bei ihrem letzten Aufeinandertreffen geblieben: Seine Nase war immer noch nicht vorhanden und er bestand nach wie vor nur aus Knochen und nicht normal aussehender Haut.

Er sah nicht gesund aus und irgendwie unheimlich. Das fanden zumindest die jüngsten Schüler denen erlaubt worden war auf dem Schlachtfeld zu bleiben und die ca. 14 oder 15 Jahre alt waren. Die jüngeren wurden bereits vorher weggebracht.

"Denkst du wirklich, ich würde auf den Jungen, der lebt' hören? Das ich nicht lache.", und das tat er. Wieder lachte er währenddessen sie sich umkreisten. Harry starrte Voldemort an, genauso wie es anders rum der Fall war, doch nichts passierte. Nur der Wind wehte.

Um sie herum war es einigermaßen still. Molly duellierte sich mit Bellatrix Lestrange sowie einige Auroren mit Todessern, von denen nicht mehr viele übrig geblieben waren. Ron hatte sich Crabbe und Goyle gleichzeitig vorgenommen und das einzige Mädchen im goldenen Trio richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Pansy Parkinson.

Niemand hatte die Zeit dazu das Spektakel des Jahrhunderts, den Tod von Harry James Potter, oder Tom Riddle zu beobachten, niemand konnte sich von seinem Gegner losreißen.

Tausende Flüche flogen durch die Luft und tausende trafen jemanden, auch wenn es nicht die gewünschte Person war. Es war egal solange es jemand von der gegnerischen Seite war.

"Harrylein, wo sind denn deine Freunde? Haben sie dich im Stich gelassen?", erklang die zischende Stimme von Voldemort, doch damit konnte er Harry nicht verunsichern.

Er wusste wie es wirklich war: Voldemort machte das um ihn zu verunsichern. Er redete nicht von Hermine oder Ron, er sprach vom Rest der DA. Doch das interessierte ihn nicht, denn heute wollte er seinem Schicksal in die Augen schauen und anfangen über sich selbst zu bestimmen.

"Deine Atemzüge sind gezählt, Voldemort", schrie er voller Selbstbewusstsein. Heute würde er Anfangen sein Leben selbst zu bestimmen. Heute war der erste Tag, vom Rest seines Lebens.

"Ron lauf!", schrie Hermine aufgebracht und schleuderte einen einfachen, aber wirksamen Schockzauber auf Pansy und alle Todesser die ihr begegneten.

Ron kämpfte mit Crabbe und Goyle die sich als hartnäckiger herausstellten, als er gedacht hatte. Malfoy- Nachläufer konnten doch nichts im Kopf haben!

Schnell schockte sie auch diese zwei und zog Ron aus der Schussbahn eines unverzeihlichen Fluches.

Eigentlich hätte sie das grüne Licht treffen sollen, aber nun hätte Pansy beinahe ihren Freund umgebracht.

"Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?", sagte er, als er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

„Lieber Bruder Ron", fing Georg an, „Ohne Hermine hätten wir mehr Probleme als diese Todesser."

"Ich glaube, dann wären wir gar nicht wo wir jetzt sind", sagte Fred, Rons Bruder, und schleuderte aus dem Handgelenk einen Explosionsfluch auf eine Horde Todesser.

"Das ist echt süß aber wir müssen Harry helfen. Komm schon", sagte Hermine, fasste Ron an seinem Ärmel und zog ihn hinter sich her. Sie lief auf Harry und Voldemort zu, die immer noch keinen Zauber abgefeuert hatten.

"Harry! Mach schon", schrie sie. Langsam wurde es knapp. Kaum jemand konnte sich noch gerade auf den Beinen halten und es kamen immer mehr Todesser aus dem verbotenen Wald.

Auch Harry ging es nicht besser. Er hatte Kratzer und blutete. Seine Nase sah schon von weitem komisch aus. Niemand war unverletzt.

„Ah noch mehr Gäste", lachte der dessen Namen nicht genannt werden durfte, „Miss Granger und der Weasley. Willkommen zu dem größten Spektakel in der Geschichte in dem ich, Lord Voldemort den großen und ehrenwerten Harry Potter töte."

„Soweit kommt es nicht!", schrie Harry aufgeregt wie nie, gepackt von neuem Mut und durchflutet von Adrenalin. „Der einzige, der hier noch sterben wird, bist du und niemand anderes!"

Hermine und Ron richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Voldemort und bildeten mit Harry einen Kreis um ihn. „Wie lächerlich ihr Schüler doch seid. Wie alt seid ihr? 17? Oder doch erst 16? Und ihr wollt mich besiegen? Den größten Zauberer in der Geschichte?", lachte der Angesprochene heftig und laut.

„Albus Dumbeldore war der größte Zauberer der Geschichte und wird es auch immer bleiben!", kam es von Hermine und ihre beiden Freunde stimmten ihr zu.

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen", erklang eine zischende Stimme aus Lord Voldemorts Kehle und wie auf Kommando wurde Hermine von hinten gepackt. Ein verhüllter Todesser hielt ihr den Zauberstab an die Schläfe.

„Mine", erklang ein entsetzter Schrei aus der Kehle des Weasleyjungen. „Lass sie los!" „Sonst was?", spottete Voldemort belustigt und fuhr fort: „Töte sie, Draco und kümmer dich um den Weasley, diesen Verräter".

Harry biss sich auch die Lippe, während Ron zum Teil hasserfüllt aber auch entsetzt und leicht ängstlich den Todesser anstarrte der anscheinend Draco Malfoy war.

„Ganger, ich werde dich nicht töten, aber du wirst für einige Zeit so aussehen, als wärst du tot und wehe du sagst auch nur ein Wort. Dann sind wir beide dran und deine tollen Freunde da drüben auch", flüsterte der blonde Slytherin der Hexe leise ins Ohr.

Die Wörter drangen in Sekundenschnelle in Hermines Gehirn jedoch hatte sie keine Zeit irgendeine Reaktion zu zeigen oder auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben. Sie spürte bloß das taube Gefühl in all ihren Gliedern, sobald der Zauber wirkte und die Bewegungsunfähigkeit ihres Körpers. Ein grünes Licht huschte auf sie zu um die Illusion der sterbenden Hermine perfekt zu machen.

Sie lag wie tot am Boden, das wusste sie. Es war ein mittelschwerer Zauber gewesen, der einfach nur die Atmung für andere unsichtbar machte sowie den Körper lähmte, das Opfer allerdings blieb wach, war steif, konnte nur reden. Das war der Nachtteil an diesem Zauber. So auch die junge Hexe. Sie sah ihre beiden besten Freunde entsetzt auf sie starren, einen erfolgreichen Voldemort und ein undeutbares Gesicht des ehemaligen Slytherins, der seinen Zauberstab nun auf den Rotschopf richtete.

„Petrificus Totalus", flüsterte der Blonde.

„So Harry, jetzt sind wir alleine. Zeit zum Sterben, Potter. Avada Kedavra", schrie Voldemort laut und ein grüner Blitz sauste auf den Jungen der lebt zu. Doch Harrys Entwaffnungszauber verursachte einen Priori Incatatem. Folglich begannen unbekannte Geister um sie herum zu schweben, wovon sich einige Freunde und bekannte Gesichter auf Harrys Seite einfanden. Zu ihnen gesellten sich auch seine Eltern, erst Lilly, dann James. „Mum, Dad".

„Los mein Sohn, du schaffst das", sagte James Geist und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes und den Arm um seine Frau. Diese gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wir sind sehr stolz auf dich, Harry".

Der angesprochene drehte sich um, sah seine Eltern andächtig an. Er hatte sie seit 3 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Doch er hatte keine Zeit diesen Augenblick zu genießen. Er musste die Welt retten.

„Draco, komm her und gib mir deinen Zauberstab", befahl der dunkle Lord dem jungen Mann der daraufhin gemütlich aus Richtung Wald her schlenderte. Der dunkle Lord nahm den Zauberstab entgegen und sah Harry an.

„Vertrau uns", sagte Lilly. „Dir passiert nichts", versicherte ihm James und so schloss Harry seine Augen und wartete ab.

Hermine indes starrte bewegungslos auf das Schauspiel, hoffte und betete. Sie wollte wegsehen, konnte aber nicht. Harry sollte sterben, nahm es hin und niemand tat etwas. Wer könnte auch etwas tun, außer Malfoy? Der Malfoy, der ihr das Leben gerettet hatte. Anscheinend.

Aber er hatte Ron gelähmt, hatte jetzt wieder das typische überlegene Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und machte keine Anstalten Harry zu helfen.

„Avada Kedavra".

Ein grüner Lichtstrahl schoss auf den Jungen der lebte zu, traf ihn. Doch er fiel nicht tot um.

„Tja, Tom. Du kannst mich nicht mit deinem Zauberstab töten", bemerkte er wie beiläufig, stürzte sich in dem Moment auf Ron und schleuderte mit dessen Zauberstab den Todesfluch auf seinen Feind. „Ich dich aber mit einem anderen Zauberstab!"

Damit verschwanden die Geister.

Keine zwei Sekunden später fiel der leblose Körper Voldemorts auf die Wiese. Der dunkle Lord zuckte zusammen, danach hörte man einen Aufprall. Das Gute hatte gesiegt und Ron hörte im selben Augenblick auf sich zu krümmen und zu schreien. „Mine", hustete der Rothaarige besorgt.  
„Ron komm schon, steh auf. Wir haben es geschafft. Hermine ist klug, sie hat irgendwie geschafft zu überleben. Ron komm, wir sehen nach.", sagte Harry.

Der Rothaarige rappelte sich auf, sackte aber immer wieder zusammen. „Ron, Harry", hörten sie eine liebliche Stimme nicht weit von ihnen entfernt aufgeregt rufen. „Ginny", rief Harry und half seinem besten Freund zu stehen. „Ist er tot?", fragte sie mit einer so hoffnungsvollen Stimme, dass Harry einfach nickte und „Ja" sagte „Er ist tot".

Erleichtert, aber geräuschvoll atmete das Weasleymädchen aus, bevor sie Harry schwungvoll in die Arme sprang. Ron schwankte leicht, kam aber zum Stehen. Unangenehm berührt starrte er seinen besten Freund und seine Schwester an. „Ginny? Harry?", schluckte er hart. Doch die beiden störten sich nicht an ihm, umarmten sich einfach nur weiter, feierten ihr Leben und drehten sich um die eigene Achse.

„Wo ist Hermine, Harry?", fragte die junge Frau, doch Harry antwortete ihr nicht, blieb stattdessen stehen und setzte sie ab. „Ginny", fing ihr Bruder an. „Wo ist Mine?", fragte sie etwas lauter. „Sie…", setzte Harry zu sprechen an. Doch die Rothaarige wollte seine Antwort nicht hören, da sie bereits ahnte was geschehen war. Sie wurde lauter, leicht hysterisch: „WO ZUM TEUFEL IST HERMINE?"

Die beiden Jungen traten zur Seite und da entdeckte sie den scheinbar leblosen Körper ihrer besten Freundin. Ihr Atem stockte, ihre Füße fingen an von alleine zu gehen. „Mine", flüsterte sie immer und immer wieder.

Ihre Knie gaben nach, als sie an ihrem Ziel ankam. „Hermine."„Malfoy hat sie umgebracht als Voldemort es befahl. Er hat sie kaltblütig umgebracht", erklärte Ron ihr während Harry sie von hinten umarmte.

Langsam kamen die anderen fröhlich schreienden Stimmen auf sie zu, die dazugehörenden Zauberer und Hexen lachten, feierten den Tod des dunklen Lords. Doch Ginny, Ron und der Junge der lebte saßen bei (sie kleben nicht an ihr dran) der Leiche ihrer besten Freundin.

„Mine ist tot. Harry, MINE IST TOT. Sie darf nicht gestorben sein. Sie ist … ist … ist doch Mine", weinte sie, strich der Braunhaarigen ein paar Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht. „Sie war echt die Klügste, die ich je kannte. Und so liebenswert", auch Harry wurde leicht sentimental. „Sie war perfekt", beendete Ron ihre kleine Rede.

Weit von der kleinen Gruppe entfernt stand ein platinblonder Mann mit gehobenem Zauberstab. Er murmelte etwas und zielte dabei auf die junge Frau am Boden.

Alles was sie sah war schwarz. Um sie herum war nichts, nur sie in einer Leere die ihr Angst machte. Alles war leer. Ihr Kopf und der Raum.

„Mine"

Irgendwo bildete sich eine kleine Lichtquelle.

„Und so liebenswert"

Das Licht wurde heller.

„Sie war perfekt"

Der Raum wurde hell, sie sah rote Flecken mit geschlossenen Augen auf ihren Lidern. Sie spürte leichtes ziehen an ihren Haaren, sanften Atem auf ihrer Haut. Langsam versuchte sie die Augen zu öffnen, was sich als schwerer herausstellte, als es normalerweise war.

Das erste das sie vor ihrem Auge erkannte war platinblondes Haar. Sie kannte nur einen mit dieser Haarfarbe.

„Malfoy", murmelte sie leise und unbewusst.

Alle drei anwesenden Freunde hoben ruckartig ihren Kopf. Sie alle hatten etwas gehört, aber dabei hatte niemand von ihnen gesprochen. „Hermine", sagten alle gleichzeitig und die junge Frau bewegte ihre rechte Hand leicht, ließ zumindest ihre Augenlieder zucken.

„Hermine", jubelte Ginny direkt los und warf sich in die Arme der jungen Hexe. „Ginny", stellte Hermine überrascht fest, öffnete schlagartig die Augen und legte die Arme um das schmale Mädchen.

Ron und Harry ließen sich lachend rückwärts ins Gras fallen - zuerst leise, dann lauter. Sie hatten gewonnen, hatten es geschafft.

Außenstehende hätten die kleine Gruppe für normale Schüler gehalten, die ihren Abschluss feierten oder einfach nur rumalberten.

Für die anderen Hexen und Zauberer allerdings feierten sie gerade den Tod Voldemorts.

Doch Ginny, Harry und Ron feierten das Leben ihrer besten Freundin Hermine


End file.
